Triggers and Bullets
by NinjaTomatoFairyKing
Summary: Setsu has lived her life in fear of being a latent criminal, but when it finally happens, she gets pulled back into civilization in a way she didn't expect. Now working with Division 1, Setsu has to cope with old friends and choices she has to make. Some choices, though, leave her and Akane wanting to change the world. They hold the gun, and it's about to go off.
1. Chapter 1

Pressing Play

I sit, my body aching. My eyes lock on him. I can feel just how tired I am, the lack of sleep finally starting to seep into my body. I'm panting for breath, and I can feel myself bleeding from the cut on my lip. My muscles burn and scream, and the room seems silent and tense. He looks at me, and we both look over to the door. It's a moment of calm before the chaos that will inevitably blow in a storm. She takes a step in. This is where the path has led us, and I can feel the salt of my tears mingling on my tongue, the tears that come from the stress of grief. It's time to think back on the path…

*A Few Months Prior*

Setsu sighed, her sock covered feet on the table, legs crossed at the ankle. Her countryside land, a true rarity in the world as it was, was quiet. A stretching fall darkness was outside the windows, but Setsu didn't have much of a mind for it. Her green eyes remained locked on the floating screen in front her. She read the words over and over again, the corner of her eye barely catching the blinking number on the clock. 12:05. Sighing, Setsu leaned her head back. Eyes closed, she thought of the door just down the hall where a ten year old boy named Satoshi was asleep. He was not her son, but her nephew. Her elder sister, Misora, died shortly after giving birth to him. His father didn't even know he existed.

Setsu's communicator rang out in the silent room. The 25 year old stirred in her seat, staring at the face and name that lit up on the screen. Groaning, she answered before the noise waked the boy. "Why are you all of a sudden calling me in?" Setsu demanded.

"Your psycho-pass has now exceeded one hundred. I thought you might want to be an Enforcer," Chief Kasei explained. Setsu frowned. It was 101. That was her psycho-pass. It was barely enough to call her a latent criminal. Besides, it fluctuated frequently enough that it would be back down in a day or so. Kasei had to be playing some other game.

"In other words, you've finally decided that you would rather have me where you can watch me," Setsu pointed out with a sigh.

"Just come in tomorrow. Send the boy to his grandmother. I'll have it arranged. You'll be working with Division 1," Kasei ordered sharply yet coolly. It was enough to send chills down Setsu's body just under the skin. She grabbed the blanket that sat in a crumpled mess at the end of the couch.

"I should be the one to explain who he is," Setsu growled. Her eyes narrowed, and she felt her psycho pass rising a point or so. She needed to calm down and fast.

"Write it out then. I expect you to report in the morning," Kasei replied. She ended the call. Leaning forward, wrapping her blanket around her, she snatched up her bottle of beer. Her intelligence level made her quite a threat to the Sibyl System, so they gave her all they could to keep her mouth shut. She quickly chugged the drink down, shivering in the fall cold.

"Raise temperature," she ordered. Setsu heard the heat kick on a moment later as she stood to walk towards her own bedroom. Her eyes landed once again on the clock. 12:10. Setsu's room was on the second floor. Satoshi had the entire bottom floor to himself while Setsu had the upstairs. It was a fair agreement. Setsu's feet made almost no noise as she walked down the hall. She glanced at her psycho-pass. It was now 108. She cursed allowed to Chief Kasei and the rest of the system. "Fuck them all," the woman muttered as she collapsed onto her bed. Her hand reached out to the nightstand where she picked up the old picture.

Setsu wasn't in the picture, but three people who were close to her were. They were sixteen when the picture was taken, Setsu just nine. It was such a happy time then. She'd been about fifteen when Satoshi was born, 18 when she had to take him in. They were fending off the world then, same as they really were now. Setsu didn't know how she was supposed to tell the boy's grandmother about the real reason Misora had died. "Help me, Misora," Setsu muttered, crawling into bed where she quickly fell asleep.

The morning sun trickled in through the window. The blue hologram jellyfish looking thing popped out from the wall. "Setsu Mishimori, the time is 7:00 and you should get up in order to make it to Tokyo in time for work!" the cheerful voice called out. Setsu turned over with a groan, but soon there came a knock on the door.

"Aunt Setsu, what's going on? Why do we have to be up now?" a yawning voice asked. Setsu glared up at the hologram.

"Prepare my things and some breakfast for Satoshi and I. We leave in an hour," Setsu ordered, getting up and getting dressed. "Satoshi, get dressed and meet me downstairs. I'll explain then," Setsu called out. She heard the boy walk away. Turning to the mirror, Setsu pulled back her hair into a bun. She looked like her older sister except for the eyes. Misora had brown eyes while Setsu had green. That was the difference. Well, that and the fact that Misora always had a stable psycho-pass. "Check psycho-pass," Setsu ordered the mirror. The number 120 flashed on the screen in green. Setsu frowned. So she would fluctuate up before going back down.

Finally satisfied, Setsu bounded down the stairs. "Aunt Setsu, can you explain now?" the boy at the table whined. Setsu rolled her eyes. Satoshi had Misora's hair, but his father's eyes.

"We have to go into town. I have to work, Satoshi. You will be going with your grandmother. I won't be able to take you there. Someone will when we get to the Bureau, but I'll try and write to you as much as possible," Setsu explained. Satoshi frowned.

"Is it your mother?" Satoshi asked, eating his cereal. Setsu shook her head.

"No, love, it's your father's mother. She's kind. You'll like her," Setsu explained. "Eat quickly and make sure you have everything you need." She grabbed her toast and went up to her office to write what she had to. Looking around, Setsu wondered when she'd see this room again. She pulled up a screen and made a call. Kogami's face filled the screen.

"Setsu, it's nice to see you," Kogami greeted. Setsu didn't smile as he did.

"My psycho-pass is 120. Chief's called me in to be an Enforcer for Division 1. Satoshi is going to his grandmother," Setsu swallowed. Kogami's brow furrowed.

"You know who's in Division 1, right?" Kogami asked. Setsu nodded. "I found a way back. Should I… Should I watch your place?"

"No, they have cameras. Stay where you are. You're free, Kogami. I'll try and send word if I can," Setsu advised. She leaned back. "One day, it'll be better. It can all be better. I'm sure of it."

"You'll like Akane. You have a lot in common, particularly about justice. Stay close to her," Kogami remarked. Setsu bit her lip.

"I'll tell her, what you've told me. Everything," Setsu assured.

"Good," Kogami sighed. "She should know. Tell them both I'm sorry," Kogami agreed. Setsu ended the call, staring at a blank page on the desk surface. She leaned forward, pen in hand, and began to write the story that had so long been on her conscience. By the time she was done, her face was stained by tears.

 **A/N: Hello readers and Psycho-Pass fans! Welcome to my new story! I'm so excited for this. I've already written a good bit of the story, so it'll be fun to post. Most of the starting chapters are going to be flash backs. Timeline wise, this probably takes place almost a year after the movie, placing the flashback section about five months after the movie. I don't know if that helps at all, but maybe it will. Cool stuff though. We have more cool stuff though. Check out my profile for information on a lot of stuff including me and new fan fictions. So just to lay out my thought process, I'm taking a few ideas mentioned in the show and movie and putting it all together. It's basically two major sub plots rolled into one plot. One plot line is more romance the other is more Sibyl System. That's all I'm saying now. Check out my profile, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and please leave a review. I use reviews for a lot of things, mainly to figure out how you guys like what I'm doing. So tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Stepping In

Setsu had never felt more uncomfortable than when she stepped into Chief Kasei's office that afternoon. Her own things had already been moved to her quarters. Satoshi was on his way with the letter. All seemed well. "You must swear not to reveal the information you have," Kasei pointed out.

"I'm aware. That's been our agreement since the start," Setsu agreed.

"You were the one who hacked us," Kasei growled. Setsu smirked. At sixteen she had been smart enough to crack enough of Sibyl's computer codes to know its truth, and to set in a code that could possibly reveal that secret to the world while simultaneously shutting down its computer system with a virus. She'd never pressed that button, but it was great leverage. She'd do it if she had to. That time hadn't come up yet.

"I also have been gracious in doing nothing more," Setsu replied.

"I must also inform you that Inspector Tsunemori is aware of Sibyl," Kasei confessed. Now Setsu broke out in a full smile.

"Good, I'm sure we'll get along swell," Setsu cooed. Kasei's glare narrowed.

"Keep in mind your place, _Enforcer_ Mishimori," Kasei growled. She almost spat the word Enforcer.

"I last noticed my psycho-pass was back down to an even hundred," Setsu reminded the Chief with a raised eyebrow.

"After it was up to 120 this morning," Kasei retorted. The door opened and two women stepped in. Setsu turned to see the Inspectors walk in. "Ah, Inspectors Tsunemori and Shimotsuki, thank you for joining us," Kasei greeted, her demeanor a bit warmer.

"Chief Kasei, may I ask who this is?" Akane asked. Setsu recognized her well. She was outstanding with faces.

"This is your new Enforcer, Setsu Mishimori," Kasei introduced. Setsu gave a quick nod to the Inspectors. She held her hands behind her back, chin held high. "She will be working with you in place of Enforcer Teppei, who I have transferred to Division 2."

"It'll be good to have you on the team," Akane remarked. Setsu just smiled.

"Yes, I suppose it should be exciting," Setsu agreed.

"Shimotsuki, show Mishimori to your task room while I speak with Inspector Tsunemori," Kasei ordered. Shimotsuki quickly nodded and led Setsu out of the room.

"Just call me Setsu," Setsu suggested.

"Why?" Shimotsuki asked coldly.

"We're working together. I like to keep things as friendly as I can," Setsu explained. Shimotsuki glared.

"Enforcer Ginoza is the only one in the room at the moment. The rest of us are getting some training in. I'm about to join them," Shimotsuki remarked, staring on ahead.

"You don't have to be so cold," Setsu pointed out with a growl. Shimotsuki just rolled her eyes. She stopped at a room and ushered for Setsu to enter. She did just that.

"Ginoza, we have a new Enforcer," Shimotsuki sighed. "I'm going with the others. Tsunemori should be back soon."

"Alright," Ginoza muttered, not bothering to turn around. Setsu waited to speak until Shimotsuki left the room.

"Well, look at you, Nobuchika," Setsu sighed, shaking her head.

"Oh my god, it's not," Ginoza breathed, turning around with wide eyes. Setsu smiled.

"It's been a while," Setsu remarked. Ginoza stood, crossing his arms.

"How's your sister?" Ginoza asked. Setsu flinched.

"Your mother never told you? Misora died ten years ago," Setsu explained. Ginoza sat back down.

"She never deserved to die young," the man growled.

"Kogami never deserved to be made an outcast either," Setsu argued.

"You've been in touch?" Ginoza asked. Setsu stiffly nodded.

"We should talk over a drink sometime," Setsu suggested.

"I suppose so, especially if we're to be working together," Ginoza agreed. Setsu smiled.

"I'll hold you to that," Setsu winked, sitting down at what was her assigned desk. "She didn't want to leave, Nobuchika. She had to, but she never wanted to."

"How did she die?" Ginoza asked, swallowing hard.

"I'll explain over that drink," Setsu replied. A few minutes later Akane stepped into the room.

"I see you've settled," Akane sighed.

"I settle pretty easily," Setsu pointed out, turning to face her boss with a smile.

"I hope that proves the same for your work," Akane pointed out. Setsu shrugged.

"I'm good at computers, if it helps any to know. Then again, I'm sure Chief Kasei has given you all the inside scoop on me," Setsu remarked.

"Can we talk in private?" Akane asked. Setsu stood and followed her superior into the hall.

"A friend says hello," Setsu commented. Akane's eyes narrowed.

"Who?" Akane inquired. Setsu sighed.

"Kogami," Setsu answered, watching as the Inspector's eyes grew wide.

"Tell me about that later. Right now I want you to tell me about Satoshi Ginoza," Akane ordered. Setsu leaned against the wall.

"That's a tragic story," Setsu cautioned.

"I still want to know it," Akane replied. "I want you to be as honest with me as possible, Enforcer."

"Well, in that case, let's get started," Setsu sighed, clearing her throat to tell the tale.

 **A/N: Here we are with chapter two. We're still working on getting views... *sigh* If you guys like this you should tell your friends. Keep the views coming in. Trust me that it's a good story. That's all I've got to say right now. Check my profile, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Stepping Back

*Over Ten Years Prior*

Misora sat on her bathroom floor which she shared with her younger sister. She was shaking as she stared at the little plus sign. How could she continue to be the secretary to Chief Kasei now? Misora let out a heavy sigh, rubbing her temples. Her fifteen year old sister knocked on the door.

"Misa, come on!" Setsu whined.

"Setie, give me a minute," Misora sighed, wiping her tears away.

"Misora, are you crying?" Setsu asked. Misora cursed under her breath. She unlocked the door and Setsu came in, sitting next to her sister. "What's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant," Misora sighed.

"Isn't that good? Nobuchika will have to marry you now," Setsu argued. Misora glared.

"I could lose my job over this," Misora growled. Setsu sighed.

"What're you gonna do?" Setsu inquired, resting her chin on her knee.

"I have to talk to Chief Kasei," Misora swallowed.

"What if she sends you away somewhere?" Setsu asked. Misora shrugged.

"I'll be getting what I deserve," Misora sighed heavily, knowing very well that Setsu had a very valid concern.

A week later Setsu stood between her parents watching Misora get into the car. The official story was that Misora was being transferred. The real story was that she would be moved to a remote location. Chief Kasei wanted to avoid scandal. That was what Setsu reasoned anyways. They were already having issues with the Mishimori family. Setsu was the cause of most of it. She was the one who couldn't keep her Hue the same color for a full day. She was also the one too smart for her own good. Misora was the good child, at least until now. Of course Kasei would want to avoid scandal.

That would be the last time the Mishimori family would see their daughter. She would die after giving birth a few months later. They got the news along with a baby boy. Setsu saw Ginoza once after the incident. He'd been so upset that Misora had left. He stopped by the night Misora was sent away. He had planned to ask her to marry him anyways, even though he was never told why Misora actually left. Misora's death was the final resolve for Setsu. The young teen quickly decided to start trying to hack the Sibyl System. Two months later she was pulled into Chief Kasei's office.

*Present Time*

Setsu finished her tale with ease. "So you and Ginoza were neighbors," Akane mused. Setsu quickly nodded.

"He moved shortly after Misora left, wanting to be closer to work. Our families drifted apart. I haven't seen them since," Setsu explained. They looked back inside the office room. It was about time they walked back in, and walk they did. Ginoza looked up.

"That took you a while," he remarked. Setsu just shrugged.

"I'll introduce you to the team when they get back in," Akane assured. Setsu nodded. She looked over at Ginoza. He seemed upset. Setsu couldn't blame him. She checked her psycho-pass. It was up to 130 now. Just talking about Misora was enough to set Setsu off. The Enforcer clenched her fist. It wasn't too long before the others were back. "Team, this is Enforcer Setsu Mishimori. She's replaced Teppei," Akane introduced.

"I'm Yayoi," the girl Enforcer muttered. Setsu nodded.

"This is Hinakawa," Akane pointed to the man with red hair that hung over his left eyes. Setsu studied him for a moment. He was… Intriguing. Setsu actually was curious to learn more about him.

"It's nice to meet you all. I'm looking forward to meeting you all," Setsu sighed, leaning back in her chair. Her eyes were locked on Hinakawa. He had that shy look about him. Ginoza glanced over, frowning as he slyly elbowed her, giving her a glare that meant don't go there. Setsu pouted, turning around. She had that feeling that it would be a long day.

It was evening when Setsu found herself in Ginoza's room. "I know that look you were giving Hinakawa," Ginoza growled.

"I have emotions same as anyone. Same as you," Setsu replied coldly.

"Don't assume," Ginoza spat. He sighed. "You grew up to look so much like her." Setsu fished her pocket for a moment, tossing a picture to Ginoza.

"Don't tell me I'm assuming when I have proof," Setsu warned. Ginoza looked at the picture in his hand. "That's why she died. There were complications in the labor." Ginoza sat down, looking over at his dog.

"No… She would have told me something," Ginoza breathed.

"She didn't. She relied on Kasei and Kasei sent her away. She was alone, and never saw her family again," Setsu growled.

"That wasn't like her! She told me everything!" Ginoza shouted. It seemed like he was on the verge of breaking.

"I loved her too, Nobuchika. I cried so hard when they told us. Satoshi was all we had left of her. One day she was there, and then she was gone. We never even got to say goodbye. They waited a week to tell us. A week!" Setsu cried.

"And apparently my mother never thought to tell me," Ginoza huffed. Setsu rolled her eyes. "His name is Satoshi then?"

"Yes, it was apparently Misora's choice," Setsu confirmed, wiping away her tears. Ginoza nodded slowly. He walked over and poured her a drink.

"Here, it might calm you a bit," Ginoza offered. She took it. "How long have you been talking with Kogami?"

"We started talking after he left the Bureau. He calls me every once in a while. We talked right before I left. He says he's sorry for everything," Setsu explained. Ginoza bit his lip, watching her take a sip.

"It doesn't matter," Ginoza growled.

"I'm starting to wonder how much you've actually changed," Setsu laughed. "I like the hair by the way."

"Thanks," Ginoza muttered. He stepped forward, brushing some hair out of her face.

"What are you doing?" Setsu asked quietly. Ginoza leaned in a bit.

"I wish I knew," Ginoza breathed, lightly kissing her. He pulled back, looking away. "Get out. I shouldn't have done that," he growled. Blushing, Setsu set her glass down and ran out of the room. She pressed her back against the door. She had long ago sworn not to let herself fall that hard for her sister's true love. Now what was she doing?

 **A/N: And Setsu's love life gets complicated! We also get background stuff! Sorry for chapter delay. I have been focusing on something I'm writing for a friend and that has taken up all of my attention. I mean ALL of my attention. I have been focusing solely on that. Don't worry I'll hit a wall... eventually. As always, check the profile, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please leave a review. I'd love to hear what you all think.**


	4. Chapter 4

Settling In

Satoshi slumped in his chair at school. He had always been homeschooled by his Aunt Setsu. Now his grandmother was sending him to go to actual school. He had that sinking feeling that he would hate it. Sighing, he tried to pay attention to the lesson. He couldn't. He kept wondering why had never been to see the rest of his family before. Grandmother had explained his father was still alive, but that Satoshi wouldn't see him. He couldn't. In the same way, he couldn't understand why. He looked out the window.

Now more than ever Satoshi felt homesick. He wanted to be back at the cottage, enjoying the solitude. He was always more of a quiet child, thoughtful and intelligent. He looked around the room, studying his peers. A few girls seemed to whisper to each other, glancing at Satoshi. Grandmother had cried while reading Aunt Setsu's letter. Why? Satoshi felt as though his life was consisting of too many questions and not near enough answers. He was determined to figure it all out.

Setsu and Hinakawa were to stay behind as the others went on a small mission. Akane wanted Setsu to be introduced to Shion Karanomori, whoever she was. "So, what's your deal?" Setsu asked with a sigh, studying the red head. Hinakawa looked over at her.

"Hm?"

"I'm curious about you," Setsu mused as they walked down the corridor.

"I-I'm not th-that interesting," Hinakawa assured. Setsu laughed.

"You're a puzzle, Hinakawa. I like puzzles. They're more interesting than you think," Setsu told him. He just looked down as they entered the analysis lab. A blonde woman with dark red lips turned to them with a smile.

"So this is the new girl," the woman cooed.

"Setsu Mishimori," Setsu confirmed, offering her hand.

"Wait, you're that genius, aren't you? I've heard about you. You improved our computer system," Shion laughed.

"Yeah, that'd be me," Setsu replied. She was actually surprised to hear that people were saying positive things about her.

"It'll be good to have you around. This team relies on technology quite a lot. Isn't that right, Sho?" Shion remarked. Hinakawa quickly nodded. "He's rather shy. You'll get used to it."

"My nephew is pretty shy as well," Setsu chuckled.

"N-Nephew?" Hinakawa inquired.

"His name is Satoshi. He's ten," Setsu replied. Hinakawa seemed to smile. Setsu looked to Shion. She was lost in thought, studying the analyzer with narrowed eyes.

"So why did they leave you two behind?" Shion asked. Setsu shrugged.

"Tsunemori t-told us… She wanted you to m-meet… Setsu," Hinakawa explained quietly. Setsu looked over at him. Actually hearing his voice for more than just a sentence was strange to her.

"Well, I guess that makes sense. I have to ask, Setsu, will you be working on improving the computer system while you're here?" Shion asked.

"I probably will. I don't see why not," Setsu sighed. She actually hadn't given much thought to it. She'd been too busy thinking of seeing Ginoza again, and making sure Satoshi was taken care of. Perhaps it was time for her to really think through her situation.

Akane looked over at Ginoza. They had just arrested the criminal they were sent after. "You seem lost in thought," Akane remarked. Ginoza looked up with half startled eyes.

"Oh… Yes, I suppose I am. What is your thought on Setsu?" Ginoza asked. Akane shrugged. She hadn't thought a whole lot on the new recruit. It was strange that Chief Kasei would just thrust a new Enforcer like that, not even putting the latent criminal through therapy first, but Akane could understand why. One wrong move and the genius would become the Sibyl System's worst nightmare and greatest enemy all at once. It would be a threat they would never be able to win against.

"She told me about how you two knew each other. I didn't think you were the kind to love," Akane mused. Ginoza chuckled.

"Misora was special," he replied. "Actually, so is Setsu. There's a reason even Kogami trusts her."

"How is she in touch with him?" Akane asked. Yayoi looked over at them as they started walking into the building.

"Mishimori is in touch with Kogami?" Yayoi inquired. Ginoza and Akane both nodded.

"We all knew each other when he, Misora, and I were in high school. When he left, he got in touch with Setsu," Ginoza explained.

"She's more interesting than I thought," Yayoi sighed. As Akane looked over at Ginoza, she could have sworn she saw him smile.

Setsu didn't know how it happened by somehow later in the evening she and Ginoza found themselves alone together as they were walking to their rooms. "I was out of line last night," Ginoza remarked. Setsu shook her head.

"I look like Misora. It makes more sense for you to have acted like that than you thought. I just… I haven't been around anyone other than Satoshi in a while," Setsu replied. Ginoza studied her for a moment as she took down her bun, her hair tumbling down. She yawned, already tired. Just being around people again exhausted her.

"Ah, that would make sense," Ginoza muttered. "I was afraid you were mad at me for it." Setsu raised an eyebrow.

"You were living next to us with your mother before I was born, Nobuchika. We grew up together. It'll take a hell of a lot more than a kiss to make me get pissed at you," Setsu argued. Ginoza slowly nodded.

"That's good to know. I'll see you tomorrow then," Ginoza remarked. Setsu watched as he walked away.

"Y-You grew up next to him?" a timid voice asked behind her. Hinakawa seemed to be blushing under his mass of hair.

"Yeah, he dated my sister," Setsu confirmed. Hinakawa slowly nodded.

"I, um, I just… If you wanted to hang out… S-sometime," Hinakawa stuttered. Setsu laughed.

"Sho, we live in the same building. We can hang out whenever you want!" Setsu assured. Hinakawa smiled.

"G-good," he swallowed. "I'll, um… I'll s-see you tomorrow." Setsu nodded.

"Alright," Setsu winked. She entered her room, and as she shut the door, she realized for the first time in her life she might actually like someone other than the older boy who used to live next door.

Satoshi sat at the table right across his grandmother. "How was school?" she asked. Satoshi shrugged. He had said maybe a total of ten sentences or so the entire day. He was just a very shy child, and it seemed that everyone else was picking up on it. His grandmother sighed, leaning back. "I know we were just thrust together, Satoshi, but you can talk to me," she assured.

"It was okay," Satoshi muttered. He looked down at his food.

"I won't push, Satoshi, but communication is important," his grandmother sighed. "Finish up your dinner and head off to bed." Satoshi quickly followed her instructions and went up. Looking out the window, he saw not that far off the empty Mishimori home. His grandmother had informed him that no one had moved in to his mother and aunt's house. No one had touched it since technically the Mishimori family still owned it. Satoshi had a mind to go and see the rooms, but he didn't. He didn't want to ask his grandmother about it. He almost scared to.

"You used to live there," the woman had pointed out as they had taken a walk the evening before. "I never saw you, but you had to have done so. There was good bit of time between your mother's death and your grandparents." Satoshi thought of that now. He didn't have any memory of that time. Most of his oldest memories, if not all, took place in that cottage home in the country. As Satoshi turned to his room, he wanted to be back there. He wanted Setsu to laugh with him. He wanted home. That was home, not this. This could never be home, no matter how long he lived there.

 **A/N: Hinakawa's dialogue is the HARDEST thing to write since he doesn't say much, and it's just subbed. I have to really pick into that kind of mind. It isn't easy. Alright, so stuff gets complicated. Yeah, I'm having fun messing with Setsu. Do I have anything else to say? No, only that I hate snow and if I miss school tomorrow because family wouldn't get me earlier and now the weather's bad... I'm not going to be happy. So I'll stop here. Check out my profile, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and as always please leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Darkening Clouds

Setsu worked at her computer, trying to research their latest criminal. She let out a heavy sigh. Once she could do whatever work she pleased, and now she was the dog of the MWPSB. She felt like she'd fallen to the bottom of a well where she'd never escape. "You seem stressed," Ginoza pointed out.

"That's an understatement," Setsu huffed. She leaned back in her chair. "I'm not used to chains, Nobuchika."

"I'm well aware," Ginoza agreed, taking a seat at his own desk.

"You get used to it," Yayoi assured, not looking up from her guitar magazine. Being the two women Enforcers, Setsu and Yayoi got along rather well. Their love of music also helped. It made the last week bearable. That was the one thing Setsu enjoyed. She enjoyed the other Enforcers, and Akane was nice to talk to. As for Shimotsuki, well, Setsu couldn't be friends with everyone. Everyone needed that one person in their life.

"So I keep being told," Setsu muttered. Ginoza frowned.

"Your psycho pass went up," he pointed out. Setsu groaned.

"What the hell is it now then?" she asked.

"It looks to be 125," Akane told her. Setsu turned her chair to face the others.

"It's been higher," she admitted. Last night it'd gone above 150. They'd gone out to the field and Setsu hadn't been around that many people in years. Needless to say, it sent her into a frenzy and she had to leave the scene before she would have to be shot with the paralyzer. She was still recovering now.

"You really have to keep an eye on it," warned Akane. Setsu nodded. She wasn't going to argue, not now. She looked over at Hinakawa. She could see the look of concern in his eyes. They didn't talk much, but they always took their lunch breaks together.

"Why do we have to add her on then?" Shimotsuki asked. Setsu glared over at the Inspector with a fire of anger in her eyes.

"Chief Kasei understands that Setsu still has value," Ginoza defended before Setsu could open her mouth, which was probably for the better. Setsu wasn't known for being gentle with her words, something the rest of the team was catching on to.

"She's genius… Our c-computer analysis system w-would be half as f-fast without her," Hinakawa added. Everyone looked over at him with wide eyes. "Holograms too… She improved th-that as well." Setsu blushed, looking down her lap.

"He's right," Ginoza confirmed. "We're better having her on our side helping us than not."

"So we just deal with someone who's that unstable? She's never been in therapy!" Shimotsuki argued.

"Actually, I've been in and out of therapy most of my life. It doesn't do much of anything," Setsu corrected. She stood, crossing her arms. "I've had issues with my psycho-pass most of my life. The MWPSB has known I'd be here eventually for a long time." She walked out to get some space before her psycho-pass started getting higher again. She must have looked pissed as Hinakawa ran after her.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly as he grabbed her arm. Setsu turned to him.

"I'm fine. I'm just getting stressed again," Setsu assured.

"Okay," Hinakawa quickly nodded. He turned to leave. This time Setsu reached out to him.

"Hey, wait, did you want to hang out now?" Setsu asked with a light blush coming to her cheeks. "I need some lunch, and you probably do anyways. We really can't do much else on the case right now."

"That s-sounds like fun," Hinakawa smiled. They went to walk to get some food. "Where is your nephew?" the male Enforcer asked.

"He's with his grandmother," Setsu replied. She hadn't been able to ask how Satoshi was doing, and could only hope he was settling well. She reached out to grab Hinakawa's hand hesitantly. "I… I want to thank you, for reaching out like that. It must take a lot of courage. It means a lot to me though," she muttered.

"It's good… to have a friend," Hinakawa replied. They continued walking, not letting go as they began to discuss hologram creation methods.

Satoshi stood in the foyer of a dust filled house. His grandmother had told him that he should look around the place next door. They had asked to go visit Setsu and Satoshi's father, and Chief Kasei had said yes, that it might do the Enforcers some good. Now Satoshi had to find some things that Setsu might like. He walked up the stairs, glancing down the dark hall. He wandered down to the one bedroom that was left open. It was neat, the bed made and a few boxes stacked near the wall. A few pictures sat on the dresser in frames, old pictures. Satoshi felt strange standing in that room for some reason. There was an old stuffed bear on the bed. He picked it up. Setsu had one like it, so this had to be… Was this his mother's room?

Satoshi ran back out into the hall. He wasn't sure why he felt the need to escape the bedroom, but he did. He looked at the closed door across the hall and made his way to it. At the chaotic state of the inside, it was definitely Setsu's old room. He looked at the old books, knick knacks, and the like that surrounded the room. He picked a few including a small box full of guitar picks before walking down the stairs. His grandmother took one look at the stuffed animal and frowned. "You found her room, didn't you?" she asked.

"It was open," Satoshi replied.

"She'd want you to have it. Misora always said she'd pass the thing on to her first child," his grandmother explained. She smiled and led him back home. It was only when Satoshi went back up to his room later that evening that he realized that the only thing between his room and his mother's old room was a thick tree branch a person could easily use to climb across the gap.

Ginoza visited Setsu that evening after they had all brought the criminal in. He crossed his arms. "You're rather friendly with Hinakawa," he pointed out coldly.

"Is that a problem?" she asked. Ginoza frowned.

"I don't know," he replied. Setsu sighed.

"Nobuchika, it was a kiss. It was a single kiss. I don't have to like you like that. You're like a brother to me! You're my nephew's father for crying out loud!" Setsu argued.

"So you like him then," Ginoza assumed. Setsu sat down, shaking her head.

"I don't know… I don't know who I like, Nobuchika," she confessed. Ginoza sat next to her.

"So I have a chance," he muttered. Setsu shrugged.

"It wasn't much of a kiss," she confessed. Ginoza tilted Setsu's head towards him.

"Perhaps I should try again then," he breathed, kissing her deeply. She kissed back this time, her mind going into autopilot. She wrapped her arm around his neck as he slipped his hand hesitantly up her shirt. She pulled back for a breath.

"Gino, should we?" Setsu asked. Ginoza glared at her.

"What's there to lose?" he replied, kissing her again, pushing her back onto the couch. Throughout it all, she kept going back to thoughts of a red head named Sho Hinakawa. As Ginoza left, Setsu went to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, she didn't see herself. She saw Misora, looking disappointed.

"DAMN IT!" Setsu screamed, pounding her fist into the glass. She was shaking now, her fist stinging with shards of broken mirror. Blood marked what was left on the wall. She began to mutter a string of curses before grabbing a well oversized shirt and going down the hall to get help. Somehow it was to Hinakawa that her feet took her. She used her good fist to knock on the door. "I punched my mirror," Setsu swallowed as the man opened the door.

"Come in," he urged. Setsu followed. He had her sit on his couch as he went to grab some first aid. "C-Can I ask why you… Why you punched your mirror?" he called in from his bathroom. Setsu closed her eyes, tears beginning to fall.

"Honestly, it doesn't matter. It was a stupid mistake," Setsu sighed. Still, she couldn't say she didn't enjoy it at all. It was great… Especially for her first time. As much as it pained her to love the man her sister gave her heart to, she had never felt so alive. Hinakawa returned and began to tend to her hand. "Have you ever… Have you ever liked a person, Hinakawa?" she asked. She had to know.

"I… I um… Y-Yes," Hinakawa stumbled, blushing madly. Setsu slowly nodded, wincing as he pulled out a few shards of glass.

"I'm trying to decide what my heart actually wants," Setsu confessed. The words seemed strange on her tongue. She almost didn't want to admit it, yet there it was. She sighed. Hinakawa paused, looking up at her from his knelt position on the ground.

"I feel like… I feel like that sh-shouldn't be hard for you," he remarked. Setsu chuckled.

"I wish it wasn't, but it is. I've only like one man all my life, one man I never could have, and now… It's like some new knight has come to save me from that pain," Setsu mused. Hinakawa went back to tending her hand. She hissed in pain.

"Maybe… Maybe you should go to him then," Hinakawa suggested. Setsu blushed as Hinakawa finished his job. He pulled himself to sit next to her. "There, all better."

"Thanks," Setsu breathed. They looked at each other for a moment, eyes locked. They both leaned forward at the same time, mouths hovering close together. Setsu's eyes fluttered shut as she felt the warmth of Hinakawa's lips against her own. He pulled back a moment.

"Y-y-you shouldn't b-be alone t-tonight," he muttered. Setsu shook her head.

"Then don't let me be," she begged softly, kissing him again.

"Never," Hinakawa breathed, pulling her up to lead her to his bedroom.

Yayoi was painting her nails, sprawled out on Shion's bed. "I think Ginoza likes the new girl," Yayoi remarked.

"My bet is on Sho and Setsu," Shion replied. Yayoi chuckled.

"He's so shy though, and she's not," Yayoi argued. Her blonde lover looked up at her.

"You're quiet and I'm not," Shion reminded the black haired guitarist. Yayoi frowned. She was caught there. She set aside her nail polish and thought for a moment.

"We should make sure they get together then," Yayoi proposed. Shion walked over to the bed.

"Which one though? Ginoza or Sho?" Shion asked.

"Hinakawa is closer in age to her," Yayoi pointed out. Shion smiled. "I still think we should have done something about Kogami and Akane."

"We can't do anything about that now though," Shion sighed.

"Then let's make sure we don't ruin this," Yayoi remarked, leaning back and staring at the door, unaware of the breaking of glass that was happening right down the hall.

Morning followed and somehow both Setsu and Hinakawa had slept in. His arm was thrown over Setsu's waist. It was the ring of her communicator that woke them up. Setsu quickly answered. "Mishimori, in my office," Kasei coldly ordered. Setsu let out a heavy sigh as the call ended.

"Shit," Setsu muttered. Hinakawa looked at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked with a yawn. Setsu frowned.

"I think the boss knows about the mirror," Setsu sighed. Hinakawa picked up her bandaged hand and kissed it. "I'll be back later," she assured, getting up and grabbing her shirt. She pulled it over her head and looked back to see Hinakawa studying her.

"G-Gino is the other one, isn't he?" Hinakawa asked. Setsu closed her eyes.

"Is it that obvious?" she sighed. Hinakawa very lightly chuckled.

"Only choice," he pointed out quietly. "M-Make a choice, Setsu." Setsu walked towards the door.

"I'll let you know when I have," she muttered, walking back to her room to change. She avoided the bathroom and grabbed her costume changer before going up to Kasei's office. Setsu glared down at her hand with a frown. She'd have to give it a good wash when she finally got a shower. She also needed to make a decision. Both Hinakawa and Ginoza were telling her to. Kasei was sitting at her desk same as always.

"It's not good to break mirrors," Kasei pointed out. Setsu crossed her arms.

"My psycho-pass is a bit touchy at the moment," Setsu reminded her. Kasei looked up.

"I'm aware. Satoshi is being brought in by Ms. Ginoza this morning. He wants to see you and meet his father," Kasei explained. Setsu raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" Sestu stammered. Kasei slowly nodded.

"The exposure would help at least your psycho-pass, and believe it or not, the Sibyl System does have a heart. The boy deserves to meet his father at least once, as it is the only parent he has," Kasei replied. Setsu slowly nodded. "I know."

"About the mirror?" Setsu asked, her heart racing.

"If you want to love, I won't step in, but I won't have you stringing two good Enforcers on some little triangle of yours," Kasei growled. Setsu frowned.

"It's funny. They both said I need to make a choice as well," Setsu remarked, turning around. "I'll tell Ginoza to expect the guests."

"Good, that saves me the trouble," Kasei muttered. "I'll send them to you when they arrive."

 **A/N: This was the most fun chapter to write so far. I love it. It's long, but it is so freaking good! I can't even tell you how much I love this chapter! Yeah, Yayoi and Shion are our shippers of the group. It's pretty fun. I won't go on too long though. Do share this fan fiction with other Psycho-Pass fans as we are still below 50 views and I'm not a happy camper with that. Check out my profile as well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it, and as always, please leave a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Facing Choices

Setsu found Ginoza reading in his room, Dime the dog curled up at his side. "What are you here for?" Ginoza asked.

"Kasei says she's letting Satoshi and your mother visit today," Setsu explained. Ginoza set aside his book.

"What?" he growled.

"They're coming. We have to see them," Setsu replied. Ginoza sighed, looking at Setsu's bandaged hand.

"What happened to your hand?" Ginoza inquired as he pointed. Setsu blushed.

"It's nothing," she muttered. Ginoza stood, grabbing her wrist.

"It's something," he pointed out. Setsu huffed.

"Nobuchika, I just got a bit frustrated. I… I punched my mirror, okay?" Setsu snapped. Ginoza pushed back her hair.

"What was last night?" he asked. Setsu shrugged.

"I don't know. I can't figure it out right now because my brain is in rapid fire mode. I want to tell you yes or no, and I want to tell him yes or no. I need to think, and I just haven't had a moment to," Setsu confessed. She was near tears. Ginoza quickly hugged her.

"I've watched you grow up, Setsu. I know you'll come to a decision. You always do," Ginoza assured. Setsu pulled back. She slipped out to her room to think. She always thought better when she was working. She took out a notebook and began working on a theory she'd been dealing with for the past month. While she did, she thought of the night before. She thought of Ginoza and Hinakawa. Somehow it led her to think about the Sibyl System. She wanted it gone. She wanted to feel like no matter what she chose that she could have a life. She wanted to not be so afraid of a damn number that now was… What was it? She scanned herself. The number had gone back down to 101.

Sighing, Setsu stood. She looked in her bathroom to find that the glass had been cleaned up, the mirror replaced. It soothed her a bit. From there, Setsu went back to Ginoza, a decision finally forming in her mind. A smile flickered on her lips. She entered Ginoza's room to see an older woman with graying hair and her sweet nephew. Satoshi turned to see her, eyes going wide as he ran forward. "AUNT SETSU!" he cheered, running into her arms. Setsu hugged the boy, a smile on her lips. She laughed, holding him tight.

"There's my Satoshi," she chuckled, looking up at Ginoza and Sae, his mother. She stood slowly, her smile slowly fading. Ginoza seemed to still be half in shock. Sae was the one that Setsu couldn't read. "Sae-san, it's good to see you again," Setsu muttered.

"Oh, look at you, child. You look so much like her," Sae sighed, tears in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away.

"Thank you, for caring for him," Setsu muttered. Sae smiled.

"Family cares for family," she replied.

"Aunt Setsu, I brought you something," Satoshi remarked, poking her back. Setsu turned to take the old box out of his hands. It was her old collection of guitar picks.

"Thanks, Satoshi," she chuckled, messing with his hair. Satoshi frowned.

"You hurt your hand," he pointed out.

"It's nothing, love, don't worry," Setsu assured with a wink. Dime walked over to the boy, sniffing. Satoshi slowly began to pet the dog.

"He likes you, Satoshi," Ginoza chuckled. Satoshi smiled, looking up at his father. Setsu recognized that look. Satoshi wanted his father's approval.

"I like him," Satoshi replied calmly. Setsu hadn't seen the boy smile like that in a long time. It warmed her heart, and further proved her decision. She looked over at the other two.

"How have you been, Sae-san?" Setsu asked. Sae shrugged.

"I have been well, a bit better seeing Satoshi," Sae explained. "I'm no longer so lonely with Nobuchika gone."

"Mother," Ginoza growled.

"I can understand. It's good to be around family," Setsu remarked. Satoshi walked over to Ginoza and hugged him. It was sudden, and took the three adults off guard.

"I love you," the boy mumbled into his father's shirt. Ginoza began to blush, finally hugging back. Sae and Setsu both smiled.

"I suppose we should go," Sae sighed. "Chief Kasei did not want us staying long. There is a box, Setsu, of some of your things you left at your parents' house. I have been keeping an eye on it… In case." Setsu hugged the older woman.

"Thank you, Sae-san. Thank you for everything," Setsu whispered in her ear. Sae motioned for Satoshi to follow. He said goodbye to his father and Setsu and the two free citizens left, leaving the latent criminals alone. Setsu turned to Ginoza.

"Have you thought about it?" he asked, clearing his throat as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I have," she confessed.

"What is it?" inquired Ginoza. Setsu closed her eyes.

"Nobuchika, I can't. All these years I've had that eye for you, but you were Misora's. You've seen Satoshi. He's your son, her son. I can't be yours. It'd be too complicated, and it'd dishonor her memory. I view you as a brother, and rightly so. Last night… Last night was great, but it can't be. It just can't," Setsu explained. Ginoza looked at the ground.

"I had a thought that you'd say that," he replied. "I was actually hoping you would."

"You love Akane as well, don't you?" Setsu asked. "I see how you talk to her." Ginoza shrugged.

"If I thought I could have her, I would try to. I think she still loves Kogami though," Ginoza argued.

"He loves her," Setsu confirmed. Ginoza slowly nodded.

"Go be with Hinakawa. He deserves to have some joy. You both have a chance to be out of here unlike the rest of us. Don't waste it," Ginoza suggested. Setsu slowly nodded, walking out to find Hinakawa.

He hadn't left his room. Setsu had dropped her guitar picks off in her room, and gone straight to find Hinakawa. He had gotten dressed, but he was still in his room. "H-hey," Hinakawa greeted as he stood from his seat. Setsu ran forward, kissing him passionately and desperately.

"I've made my choice," Setsu explained as she pulled back. Hinakawa smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Setsu… Setsu are you serious?" he breathed. Setsu quickly nodded.

"I want you, Sho. I don't want him. He was my sister's. He's like a brother. You're… You're more," Setsu confessed. Hinakawa kissed her, pulling her close.

"I-I haven't been this… This happy in a long time," Hinakawa breathed. Setsu laughed.

"Then just enjoy it," Setsu pleaded, unbuttoning the man's shirt. Hinakawa smiled, pulling her to the couch. As they were, they'd never make it to the bedroom. That was okay though. They were happy, and for once in their lives they didn't feel so alone.

It was around two in the afternoon, only about three short, fleeting hours, when Setsu opened her arms. She was tired, but peaceful. She felt Hinakawa's arm wrapped tightly around her, and she could see the scars. She knew what they were even in the vagueness of her half awake mind, and she frowned. Closing her eyes, she leaned further back into him. After all these years of feeling alone, she had someone. This was the one she couldn't lose, not unless she lost herself first. Even then, she didn't want him gone.

Setsu had almost entirely drifted back to sleep when her communicator rang. "Hello?" Setsu greeted with a yawn, not even bothering to see the name. It was one of three people anyways. Hinakawa was awake now, kissing her head.

"Setsu, you're needed," Akane sighed. Setsu stood, grabbing her clothes. Hinakawa dressed as well.

"Where?" Setsu asked.

"Kasei's office," Akane replied. Hanging up, Setsu groaned.

"What the hell do they need now?" she muttered, shaking her head. Hinakawa hugged her.

"I-I'm sure it's nothing," he assured quietly. Setsu sighed. She had a thought as to why she'd be so suddenly called in… Again. She rolled her eyes.

"I'll see you later then," she remarked, kissing him again. She lingered a moment before finally leaving. By now the walk could probably done blindfolded, and it didn't take long for her to reach her destination. Akane and Kasei were both sitting there. "So, what the hell is it this time?" Setsu sighed. The other two looked up at her.

"Have you checked your psycho-pass today?" Akane asked.

"It was at 101 this morning," Setsu replied. "Why does that matter?"

"Mishimori, your psycho-pass is now at 70," Kasei explained. Setsu's jaw dropped as she tried to form words.

"A-Are you sure?" she breathed. Her heart began to race, understanding full well what that meant. Kasei scanned the woman, a bright number 70 flashing in return. Setsu took a seat in a nearby chair.

"I make my choice and both get snatched away from me," Setsu muttered. She shuttered at the thought of leaving Hinakawa. Enforcers, latent criminals in general, couldn't have lasting relationships. They could sleep together, but that was about it. She couldn't leave him though. Setsu understood she couldn't do so.

"Actually, I think we might have a solution," Akane chimed in.

 **A/N: And Setsu figures herself out! This was also a fun chapter to write. Yes, simply sleeping with Sho actually lowered her crime coefficient. Consider that chemical psychological stuff. What will Akane's solution be? Well, it's our actual technical plot of this. It isn't all love triangles. Remember that little paragraph in the first chapter? You know stuff is going to happen. There is more to this. So tune in next chapter to find out what happens next! Check out my profile. I updated it last night with information on a new fan fiction I'll be doing so if you like Harry Potter, you should go check it out. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and as always, please leave a review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Connecting Ideas

"We want you to work with Analysis. It's about time that Karanomori had someone overseeing her. It's obvious that you being with someone helps you improve your psycho-pass," Akane explained. Setsu thought for a moment.

"Who told you about me and Hinakawa? How does anyone know I'm with someone?" Setsu growled.

"We have security cameras, Mishimori," Kasei sighed. "I told her." Setsu stood quickly.

"Why the hell would you do that? I deserve privacy," Setsu shouted.

"Calm down, Mishimori. I thought it necessary to tell Akane the nature of your situation in order to understand it. We are not judging you at all," Kasei cooed in her cold tone.

"Setsu, come talk with me," Akane suggested. Happy to leave, Setsu followed the Inspector into the hall. "You know that Hinakawa was a drug addict before this right? He chose to be an Enforcer."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Setsu asked. Akane looked around.

"If the system could be reformed, you both would have a better chance," Akane hypothesized.

"What about you and Kogami?" Setsu inquired. Akane looked at her with shocked eyes.

"What do you mean?" she stammered, lightly blushing.

"He says he loves you. He wants you to know he does. You should see the way he talks about you," Setsu explained. Akane crossed her arms.

"I've come to be a bit against Sibyl over the years," Akane sighed. Setsu slowly nodded.

"Even in perfection there may be corruption. They are minds all the same," Setsu mused.

"We need to do something," Akane suggested.

"I agree, but what should we do?" Setsu asked. "Any action could mean sudden chaos. We need a backup we can set in place automatically."

"I know," Akane agreed with a heavy sigh. "Still, I think we're running out of time. You are proof that if we let latent criminals live a more normal life that they might actually improve."

"I'm an anomaly," Setsu argued. Akane frowned.

"Setsu, you might just be the key," Akane remarked. She motioned for Setsu to follow her as they walked down the hall. "We'll figure this out. I have some ideas."

"Do you?" Setsu asked.

"Can you change that virus to just incapacitate Sibyl for a while? Only a few weeks maybe," Akane inquired. Setsu thought for a moment.

"I can tweak it remotely without them finding out, sure," Setsu replied.

"If we can incapacitate the system long enough to rework it, do you think it could improve things?" Akane asked.

"Send me everything you're thinking. Write it down on paper though, just in case. I'll see what I can do," Setsu instructed. She sighed. "I should talk to Hinakawa."

"What are you going to do?" Akane asked. Setsu thought for a moment.

"I'm not going to let him go," Setsu replied quietly, resolved in her own mind to make it true. She was determined, and when that happened nothing would stop her.

Setsu found Hinakawa in her own room. "H-Hey," he greeted.

"I'm at 70," Setsu muttered. Hinakawa's eyes narrowed.

"What?" he breathed.

"My psycho-pass is at 70," Setsu repeated. Hinakawa walked up to her.

"Th-that means that…"

"That means that I'm going to be working with Shion as an Inspector," Setsu replied. She hugged Hinakawa. "I can't leave you."

"S-Setsu, are you sure?" Hinakawa stuttered. Setsu looked up at him.

"I've never been surer," she replied quietly. Hinakawa kissed her forehead, holding her close. Setsu rested her head against his chest.

"I'll see you a lot, I guess," Hinakawa muttered. Setsu smiled.

"That'll be good. I'm probably going to go back to my old home," Setsu sighed.

"You still own it?" Hinakawa asked. Setsu nodded. "I-I don't have to be here…"

"Sho, I need you to trust me. Something might end up going down. I don't want to say anything until I know for sure. It's better to stay here," Setsu urged. Hinakawa pulled back.

"Y-You'll tell me what's going on… When you can, right?" he asked.

"You'll be the first," Setsu assured. Hinakawa sighed, kissing her.

"I-I've never been in love before, Setsu… I-I love you though," he breathed as he pulled back. Setsu looked up at him.

"I love you too," she replied, smiling as his words touched her heart. She held him tightly, eyes closed, unaware that a few tears flowed from her eyes. She loved him, more than she realized. She had relied on herself for so long that finally leaning on another gave her such relief as she had never felt.

"Do you… Do you need help packing?" Hinakawa asked. Chuckling, Setsu looked up at him.

"Sure," she smiled in reply. They walked hand and hand into her bedroom.

"So… You played… Guitar," Hinakawa pointed out, picking up the box of guitar picks and opening it. Setsu looked up from her suitcase.

"Oh… Yeah, yeah I did. Yayoi and I have talked to each other about it a few times," Setsu confirmed. Hinakawa slowly nodded.

"I can't wait… To learn more about you," Hinakawa remarked.

"The feeling is mutual," Setsu replied. She put away the rest of her things, not that she had brought much to begin with. The two sat down on the bed, looking at each other.

"I… I feel like the world is changing," Hinakawa confessed. Setsu leaned against him.

"When isn't it?" she asked. Hinakawa squeezed Setsu's hand, falling silent. That was okay, the silence. For in it they found a strange understanding of each other, one that neither could explain.

Setsu didn't leave until evening. The sun had already gone down. She and Hinakawa had had a nice dinner before hand, making Setsu feel like she'd gone on an actual date for once in her life. Now there she was in a car with Akane driving to a home she hadn't been to in years. "Did you call Sae?" Akane asked. Setsu looked over at her.

"Yes, I did. She was a bit shocked at the sudden change, but said she'd make sure the house was ready," Setsu explained.

"How are you feeling about it?" Akane inquired. Setsu shrugged.

"It's been a while since I was there. It might do me some good to go back," Setsu sighed. "I just feel so bad. I get that I can't be an Enforcer, but I just got here and I feel like it's a smack in the face to the other three."

"You mean Hinakawa," Akane pointed out.

"I've known Ginoza since I was born. I also consider Yayoi to be a bit of a friend. I mean all of them," Setsu argued, staring out the window at the passing city. "They're stuck in that trap, and I'm being let go."

"Setsu, things will change when we change them," Akane assured. Setsu looked back at her.

"A latent criminal should be watched but unless there is a problem, no action should be taken against their freedom. They're human too," Setsu mused. Akane nodded in agreement. They fell silent as they carried on. Setsu stepped out of the car when they got to her old childhood home and for a second her past flickered with the present. She was a teen again, watching her sister leave to never come back. They never even gave the body back. They had to put an empty coffin in the ground because the Ministry wouldn't give the body back.

Setsu shook herself from her thoughts, shouldering her bag. She waved goodbye to Akane and walked up to the front door. Setsu felt a chill as she reached out for the door knob. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door. The inside was dark, a shell of memories. Setsu tossed her bag into the living room and reached for the light. The smell of cleaning supplies, a hint of chemical mixed with lemon, reached her nose. She hadn't been here in much too long. Still, as much as she wanted to reminisce, she had to make a call. Setsu bounded up the stairs and into the office, calling Kogami as she pulled up her email. "I didn't expect to hear from you this soon," Kogami yawned. Setsu quickly explained what had happened.

"That's… That's quite something," Kogami breathed. Setsu leaned back in her chair, reading what Akane had sent.

"Kogami, if I could change the system, make it better, would you trust me to do so no matter what the cost would be?" Setsu asked.

"Of course I would," Kogami replied. "Why? What's going on?"

"I might… Akane and I have a plan," Setsu confessed.

"I'm not surprised she'd have some idea in her head," Kogami chuckled. "Do what needs to be done, Setsu, no matter the cost." Setsu hung up, looking out the window. The lights at Sae's house were off, both Sae and Satoshi asleep. It wasn't time for Setsu to sleep though. No, she had a lot of work ahead of her.

 **A/N: Hi guys. So, I'm feeling a bit bewildered. I've had such a horrible day and went to check on my views on here. Not only is this now over a hundred views, but my email didn't notify me of the second review on here. So I go on and see that, and I just... Thanks to all you who read this. You just made my day so much better I almost cried. So hopefully you liked this chapter. Next chapter we will have caught up to the beginning, which will be fun. I'm excited for that (granted I need to finish writing the chapter). As always, check out my profile, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please leave a review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Enacting Plans

Weeks passed. Satoshi returned to his aunt's guardianship. Setsu worked long hours though, depending on the case, so the boy spent more time with his grandmother than perhaps he would have liked. It was what it was though, needless to say. When Setsu wasn't working, she was working, working on the plan that would change the world. There was a lot of work to be done, and it was a dangerous game to play. Still, she wasn't doing it alone. The entirety of Division 1 was helping now, except for a certain Shimotsuki. They would all meet or lunch a few times a week and talk in private. Other times Setsu would use her lunch hour to spend with Hinakawa, with whom she was growing quite close. He was actually starting to warm up overall.

Thus came the day of judgment. It was a bleak day, full of rain and clouds. It seemed that everyone knew something was off. Setsu walked into the MWPSB half awake, drinking a cup of coffee. She had seen Satoshi off to school, telling him to be ready should something happen. As usual, Hinakawa greeted her. "Morning," he waved. Setsu smiled as she walked up to hug him. He held her tightly. "Today, isn't it?" Hinakawa muttered in her ear. Setsu slowly nodded.

"Shall we go up now?" Setsu asked with a sigh as she pulled back. Hinakawa placed a hand on her back and they stepped into the elevator. "It has to be today. I can feel it."

"I can too," Hinakawa muttered. Setsu looked at him.

"I love you, Sho," she sighed, crossing her arms. Hinakawa smiled.

"I love you too," he replied. Setsu leaned against him. The elevator door opened and she squeezed his hand. "Are you r-ready?" he asked.

"As much as I can ever be," Setsu muttered, stepping out into the Division 1 task room. Akane looked up at her and Setsu gave a quick nod. "Well, I'll see you all later I suppose," the woman winked. Hinakawa kissed her cheek, lingering for a moment wondering what the day would bring.

The hours ticked by and the work shift ended. Setsu felt as though her heart was in her throat not chest. She pulled back from her computer, looking over at Shion. "Are you ready for this?" Setsu asked.

"Do we have the virus prepared?" Shion replied. Setsu slowly nodded. "Then I think I'm ready."

"Let's do this then," Setsu sighed, leaning back. She called Akane. "We're good to go here."

"Alright. I'm with the others doing a sweep. We're in place," Akane replied.

"Akane, people might get hurt. Be prepared," Setsu warned. As Akane hung up, Setsu closed her eyes.

"You're worried about him," Shion deduced. Setsu slowly nodded.

"How can I not be?" Akane asked. Shion chuckled.

"I'm worried about her. I know how you feel," Shion remarked. Setsu smiled lightly. They looked at the computer screen. It was time.

Satoshi was sitting in his grandmother's kitchen. There was tension in the air. Then the sirens came. "The Sibyl System is experiencing technical difficulties. The Sibyl System is experiencing technical difficulties," a calm, female, robotic voice boomed all over the street. Satoshi and Sae stood, looking out the window.

"She did it," Sae muttered, shaking her head. Satoshi turned around and bounded upstairs to grab his overnight bag. He looked out the window to see his mother's old room, now his own, staring back at him. "Satoshi, get back here!" Sae shouted.

"I need to get something," Satoshi called down, pushing the window open. Looking around, he crawled out the tree branch, reaching out to open his window. He distantly heard knocking on the front door of his grandmother's home, but shook it out of his mind. He needed the bear. He needed his mother's bear. He heard shouting in the street below, and Satoshi slammed his window shut. The sound of keys in the front door met the boy's ears and he grabbed the bear off the bed and ran to the closet.

"Satoshi!" Ginoza's frantic voice called up. "Satoshi where are you?" Satoshi looked up with wide eyes. His father had come to get him. Bag and bear in hand, Satoshi ran out and bounded down the stairs right into his father's arms. Ginoza held him close.

"Who's getting Grandmother?" Satoshi asked. Ginoza let him go.

"What do you mean?" Ginoza inquired. Satoshi looked up at him.

"I heard knocking when I climbed through the window to get my bear," Satoshi explained. Ginoza sighed, picking Satoshi up and running outside. Akane's car was right in front of the house, and people all around were panicking.

"Satoshi, go with Akane. I'll be there," Ginoza ordered, setting his son down. The night had only just begun.

Midnight rings. We've been fighting Enforcers gone mad since the virus kicked in. Akane and the others have only just gotten back. "She's dead. My mother is dead," Ginoza tells me. A half asleep Satoshi is in his arms. I look at the man.

"Oh my god," I breathe, tears forming in my eyes.

"Setsu, are you okay?" Hinakawa asks out of breath. I shrug.

"You should get Satoshi down with Shion. Get some food as well. We're all good here," I suggest. The others leave, all except Hinakawa. I stare at him. I'm so tired. It's all caught up to me now, the reality settling in. I try and catch my breath, panting half with grief and half with exhaustion. Just moments before I had to kill one more Enforcer out in the hall. Lights flicker. No one has gotten to Kasei yet. I think we're afraid to. I don't know. I only know the last few months, and the man standing in front of me. We look over at the door and Akane walks in. I wipe my eyes.

"We need to see Kasei eventually," I point out, pulling back my hair. Akane stiffly nods.

"I say we should grab what we can and get out of here, at least for a few days. It's chaos out there, but I don't think we can do anything. We need to get some system up and fast," Akane suggests. I think for a moment.

"We can do that. My home out in the country can serve as a good base camp for us to get something up while we finish tweaking the Sibyl System," I agree. Hinakawa walks over to me. Without a word he wraps his arms around me. "Where is Satoshi?" I ask.

"Ginoza is taking him out to one of the vans. I say we leave as soon as we check on Kasei," Akane explains. I nod slowly, leaning into Hinakawa. Yayoi and Shion come over.

"So is this cottage going to be big enough for all of us?" Shion asks. I think a moment.

"Yeah, we'll be okay," I assure. The cottage is really one of two, all on the same land. The other cottage hasn't really been used for a while, but it won't take long to get set up. I've always kept things ready for anything. Taking a deep breath, I close my eyes. "It's now or never," I remark.

"You're right," Akane agrees. I break from Hinakawa regretfully and hesitantly, wanting only the assurance of someone there for me. Akane and I begin walking down the hall. I thrust my hands in my pockets. "How are you holding up?" Akane asks. I shrug.

"Ask me after a good night's sleep," I tell her. She slowly nods as we make our way up. I mentally prepare myself for this meeting, going over every little thing that has led me here. I think over the reasoning I have for the choices I've made. The System will demand to know why. I already know that.

We turn down the hall, reaching Kasei's office. I look to Akane and we both push the door open. Kasei, sitting with frantic glaring eyes, glares at us. "What… Have… You… Done?" she growls almost demonically. I step forward.

"What the hell do you think? Even in your perfection you are corrupted," I reply coldly. I rest my hands on the edge of her desk, leaning forward. "People like me don't get a chance to be normal. Ever. You won't let us. The second that number goes up, our lives end. We become your pawns, your dogs, and I'm sick of watching people who don't have to be suffer like that. There is a way to help them, if you even tried to."

"You think you're so high and mighty," Kasei snarls. "You have no idea what you've done."

"We do," Akane steps in. "We're not destroying the Sibyl System. We're fixing it."

"You think you can do that?" Kasei laughs. I straighten up, looking back at Akane.

"Oh, we already have plans," I wink. I rest my hands on my hips, turning my gaze back to Kasei. "I wouldn't make a damn decision without thinking through it first."

"We'll see what happens when you figure out what you don't know. There are some lies that are better left buried," Kasei coos. I step back. Her words somehow cut at me, though I don't know why. I walk towards the door.

"I think we're done here," I growl. Akane stiffly nods. However she doesn't move.

"I always knew I'd do something like this," she confesses to Kasei. "I've been against you a long time in coming." With that she turns and storms out before me. I look back at Kasei one last time before leaving as well. I'm afraid that our struggles are only beginning.

 **A/N: Ok so now we have caught up to the first paragraph of the first chapter! Fun fact- this whole flashback idea was not in my original plan. So, Sibyl System is down but not entirely. We have some stuff going on! I won't go too deep but rather let the story tell itself in that way. However, if you don't like the first person present tense, do let me know. I can go back to third person past tense if you guys want me to. That's up to you guys though. I'll be posting as often as I can type. These chapters are above my usual length so I have to keep that in mind. Check out my profile in case I'm behind for any reason, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please leave a review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Country Safety

Pulling up the country house, Setsu knew within seconds that something was off. Her one light was on. It was midnight. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. "Let me go in first, scope the place," Setsu sighed to Akane. The others were asleep, Satoshi curled up in Ginoza's lap. Akane parked the car and Setsu slid out, preparing her gun. Body tense, she moved towards the side door. She edged it open, looking around. She heard someone in the kitchen cleaning dishes. Raising her gun, she made her way towards the kitchen.

"What the- Setsu?" Kogami stammered, turning holding a kitchen knife. Setsu and Kogami stared at each other.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Setsu asked.

"I know what you were doing. I thought I might be more useful here," Kogami explained. Setsu rolled her eyes.

"I have the crew here. That means Akane," Setsu warned. Kogami sighed.

"Let her in. I think it's time we talk anyways after all that's happened," Kogami allowed. Setsu reluctantly nodded in agreement. She walked back out into the night and motioned for the others to come in. Ginoza came out first, carrying Satoshi in his arms. Setsu grabbed the man's arm.

"Ginoza, Kogami is here. Take Satoshi straight up to my bedroom. I'll take the couch tonight," Setsu instructed.

"Of course," Ginoza muttered in reply. Setsu let go of her grip and walked over to Akane.

"Go into the backdoor and into the kitchen. A… Friend is here and wants to talk to you," Setsu explained.

"What's going on?" Akane asked.

"It's better to see than explain," Setsu sighed. Akane reluctantly went inside.

"What was that about?" Shion asked, crossing her arms. Dime ran after Ginoza as Hinakawa also stepped out.

"Kogami decided to visit," Setsu confessed, walking over to her boyfriend and resting her head on his chest.

"That's strange," Yayoi cooed. Setsu shook her head.

"No, it is what it is. He wants to help. We all have another chance now, a better chance," the woman argued. Setsu crossed her arms and led the others inside. Meanwhile, Akane stood in the kitchen with her jaw slack, eyes wide. She didn't know how to react. Kogami looked at her.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Kogami asked. Akane shrugged.

"I thought you wouldn't come back," Akane breathed. Kogami shrugged.

"I… I decided that I wanted to help with this. We have a great chance here, Akane," Kogami explained. Akane stepped forward, but her feet were one step ahead of her, already running to hug him.

"I've missed you," she confessed, resting her head against his chest. He held her tight in his embrace.

"You should get some rest. I'm sure it's been a long day. Hell, I've had a long day. We can catch up in the morning," Kogami suggested. Akane slowly nodded.

"Well, let's go see where Setsu wants us all," Akane agreed.

Later on that night after getting everyone settled, Setsu crawled into bed. She was used to it being empty, so it was a bit strange to have Hinakawa there. He was still awake. "Hey," he yawned. Setsu smiled, curling into him.

"Hi," she sighed. Her body ached, catching up with her. She could sleep for days.

"H-How are you holding up?" Hinakawa asked, running his fingers through her hair. Setsu shrugged. "You know… One day… W-We could have kids… Raise them in a better world."

"Sho," Setsu sighed, "we can't."

"What do… What do you mean?" Hinakawa inquired.

"I'm infertile," Setsu confessed. "I found out when I was young. I had cancer."

"Oh… I'm… I didn't," Hinakawa stammered. Setsu chuckled.

"Don't worry. You would have to find out eventually. Let's get some sleep," Setsu winked. She didn't even remember anything else happening until she woke up late the next morning. Hinakawa was staring at her with a soft smile, light trickling in from the window. Setsu stretched with a groan, her body aching still. Downstairs she could hear talking and rustling in the kitchen. "What time is it?" she asked.

"It's around 11," Hinakawa yawned, wrapping his arms around her. Setsu closed her eyes again with a sigh.

"I should get up," she groaned. Just then Satoshi ran up and knocked on the bedroom door.

"Aunt Setsu, Kogami made breakfast!" the boy announced. Setsu smiled. These were the moments where she actually wished she could have the family she wanted.

 **A/N: Sorry this is both short and late! I've been busy, and I hit a slight wall here. Instead not updating for another day or so though, I decided I'll just give you what I have. It's a nice transition. Yes, I decided to go back to third person. In all honesty, it's better so that I can keep up with Setsu and Akane at the same time. Hopefully you all like how I'm doing things. Yes, I just gave Setsu a more tragic backstory. Do I care? No. It's about time I have a female character that doesn't get to have kids. I follow trends in my writing. I'm breaking those trends now. Cool. Alright, check out my profile as I just started a new fan fiction, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and as always please leave a review!**


End file.
